


Stigmata +

by WolfaMoon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Stigmata (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Q, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stigmata (Freeform), Unrequited Love, emotional bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT: Q has a secret that is killing him. One he has lived with his entire life. Now the time has come for it to end. Bond can only watch. Watch and wait to pull the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigmata +

Stigmata  
By: Wolfa Moon  
S: ONESHOT: Q has a secret that is killing him. One he has lived with his entire life. Now the time has come for it to end. Bond can only watch. Watch and wait to pull the trigger.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own. Came to me as I rewatched one of my favorite movies. Especially liking the alternate ending to the film’s ending. ENJOY!

+++STIGMATA+++

Bond was never much of a religious man. He has died so many times he should be renamed Lazarus or finally deemed a saint for his miracles. But that was not what he expected when he discovered his Quartermasters’ secret.   
The man always wearing long sleeves. His hair always over his forehead. Then while watching 006’s mission go down is when it finally happened. Q collapses with a shout. All turning at the noise. Then there is blood running from his forehead. Blood trickling down his fingertips. His whole body convulsing. He is screaming in pain. Jerking with each invisible infliction upon him. Bond reaches for him, grabbing him.   
“Q!?!” Everyone backs off except Tanner and M who step forward.  
“Take him to my office.” The male M, Mallory, spoke clearing a path.   
Picking the young genius up, Bond takes him to the secluded room.  
“Shouldn’t we be taking him to the hospital?” Bond inquired about his charge.  
“No hospital can help him.” M picked up a phone. “Yes, call Father Kiernan.” Bond looks to all around him. Holding the small man to him. Trying to comfort him like Q has to all under his care. The caregiver never the cared. Tanner comes over with a basin of water and clothes.  
“What the hell is going on?” Tanner begins to roll up the sleeves. Then Bond sees it. The wrapped wrist. The bandages soaked with blood. “Good god, what happened to him?”  
“Um, it’s an affliction.”  
“I can see that but from whom?” Bond wanted to know who hurt this fragile man. He would make him pay, slowly.  
“God.” Tanner deadpanned right back evaluating Bond’s eyes. There was no fault in his words.   
“God? You must be joking.”  
“Look for yourself. Who else has wounds on his wrist like this? Who else was crowed with thorns?” Tanner moves the floppy hair back. Placing a cloth on the puncture wounds.  
“How can I help him?”  
“No one can.” Tanner cut the bandages off the wounds. Bond’s hand went to the bleeding holes. His hands becoming coated in blood. Sure he has blood of his hands, enemy and innocent. But never this innocent.  
“So what caused this today?” Tanner eyes go wide. Then his hands move to Q’s shirt jerking it up from the tucked waistline. “What the hell are you doing?” Tanner Quickly grabs a wet rag to wipe at Q’s ribcage. With the reveal Tanner sighs. “What are you looking for?”  
“The final wound.” Finding none. “But that means...” Tanner moves down to Q’s shoes. Quickly unlacing and stripping his footwear away. Blood is pouring from holes in his feet. M comes over.  
“Andrew should be here soon. Oh my.” M moves in to help clean Q’s feet.  
“Will somebody explain what the bloody hell is going on?” M look to Tanner then to Bond.  
“What do you know of stigmata?”  
“It’s a Christian affliction on a person resembling the wounds of Christ.”  
“Yes, well Q is one such person.”  
“How? Q is all about technology. He is not religious.”  
“He has more faith than you know.”  
“Care to explain.”  
“Q inherited the wounds from his mother. From birth he has had his wrist bleed. So he always had the church hound on him. His mother wanted him away from them. Father Kiernan came to protect Q from the worlds of religion. But Q can hold the world in his fingertips. The way he is with machines is like faith. And with his power growing in protecting what he has faith in. This has become worse. The second appeared shortly after he was hired.”  
“The crown.”  
“His back.” Bond lifts Q to feel the blood. How much more can the young man loose. “The crown came with his promotion to Quartermaster.”  
“So how do we help him?”  
“We care for him. We do what we can.” M began to wrap up Q’s feet. Wrapping them like he knows what he is doing. Bond looks down at the young man. Born to a world of pain and faith.   
Sitting Q up Tanner and Bond remove the layers of clothing. Never realizing how many there are. 4 layers they have to get through before getting to the man’s bare torso. There Bond sees the lashings of Christ. Why would god inflict these wounds on one so young? So full of life. Bond takes a rag cleaning the back.  
While he is doing that Father Kiernan arrives. He is not what he expected. The man is dressed in jeans and a dress shirt. A backpack slung over his shoulder. Moving Quickly he kneels beside Q. Brining out a rosary, a bottle of holy water and a tin of anointment oil. The man mumbles some prayers in Latin before laying his hands on Q. Then pouring some water on his hands he sprinkles it over Q’s body. Then last with the oil, he dips his hands in. Making signs of the cross on Q, beginning with his newest wounds and ending with his first, his wrist. Once done Q gasps back to life. Ramrod straight as if pulled to attention then collapsing back as if his strings have been severed. Bond catches him. Their eyes look upon one another.  
“Bond? What’s wrong?”’  
“You’re bleeding from faith wounds and you are asking me what is wrong?”  
“I see.”  
“Do you just,” the newest arrival spoke. Q turns his head smiling at the father.  
“Father.” Acknowledging him with a smile.  
“Francis.” Bond knows he has learned an important secret. One he will take to his grave.  
“One more down.” Q informs him. Father Andrew Kiernan looks to the newly wrapped feet.  
“I pray it is the last.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Don’t say that.” For the last wound will be the last and final.  
“I can feel it.” Bond heart seizes up. Sure Q has become more than his Quartermaster. Thinking fondly on the computer wiz. Hoping to have more than a voice in his ear. A voice that spoke in his ear even when he is not on duty. His conscience.   
Andrew begins to weep. Promising to protect the child. But how can one protect him from god’s plan. And if the man is going to die. Let it be on his terms. Not the torments that plagued him daily.  
The voices screaming inside his skull. The constant ache of wounds. The bleeding till he is paler than snow. Q wanted to be free of it. But he had to find one worthy to fight for the cause. The world no longer dealt with words or their reality of conversation. It is all action and technology. Spanning his front on the technology end. Now he needed a trigger.   
Q looks to Bond. Andrew follows his gaze.   
“Andrew this is Bond, James Bond. My 00. He is my trigger.” That has Andrew staring at the man more. So this is to be the one Q puts his faith in. The one who will get it done. “Bond this is Andrew Kiernan, my father.”  
“Father? I thought you were a priest.”  
“I was once. But then I defied them when I met his mother. She was afflicted and I helped her as best I could. I love her and cared for her till the final.”  
“So, Q,, Francis is your son?” Andrew smiles looking down at the young man. The man who burned so bright. Then he looks at the two MI-6 agents. Burning so bright till they are snuffed before their time.  
“Yes,” turning back toward his son. “Francis, tell me what you want me to do?”  
“I want to go home.” Andrew nods. Looking to M and Tanner they nod. They knew Q wouldn't be here for long. Knew that they had to give the boy purpose. Have faith in him to do his job. Faith to win.   
“I’m going to take you off rotation.” M spoke. “Until you are all better.” Q smiles at his superior. For looking at him he saw that M knew. Knew that this will be the last time he saw him.  
Bond takes off his suit jacket to put on Q’s small frame. The two sharing a smile. Reaching forward he take the man in his arms. Tanner still kneeling before Q. Q lifting a bloodied hand to rest on Tanner’s head.  
“You’re forgiven.” Tanner nods then weeps. “We can go.” Andrew picks up Q’s things before following Bond out of MI-6. Bond ask,  
“Where to?”

+++STIGMATA+++

Bond is sitting in a garden. A forest behind him and the coast before him. Q/Francis had bounced back from his 4th infliction. Still pained but to a semblance of normal. Yet neither of them went back to Queen and Country.  
Being at peace with just guarding Q from the faithful and the faithless. Then watching him now sit on the ground surrounded by rabbits and foxes. Doves perched on his shoulders. This has become his favorite part of the day.   
“James,” Q calls. Going to him he kneels before him. Looking into eyes that saw everything. “I need your help getting back.”  
“Now?”  
“Yes please.” The animals move back as Bond reaches in picking the young man up. The man having had a terrible time of sleeping lately. The visions pounded like thunder and lighting. The demons calling and running away from the blessed. “James?”  
“Yes Q?”  
“Will you lay with me?”  
“Forever.” Since that day when Bond found out everything. The walls had crumbled leaving two lonely people and two so alike. Q realizing his time is almost over burning bright and holding no bars in letting his emotion about the other man remain hidden. Bond reciprocating the love. A love he has never experienced before. And one he will never have again.  
Holding Q in his arms he feels the hand trace his jaw line. Then the shaking hands reaching out to pull him down for a kiss. Bond deepening it. Then there is wetness. The smell of flowers envelope him. Moving back from the kiss Q looks at him.  
“I’m glad I found you.”  
“So am I.”  
“Love you.” The word never spoken between them. Forever meaning their, I love you.  
“No Q. You can’t go.”  
“Say my name.”  
“Francis.” Francis smiles as the last affliction is bestowed. The spear to the side. The last and final. Bond holds the man close crying his bleeding heart out. Wanting to do something but knows there is nothing he can do.  
Looking out to the world he swears he can see Q/Francis walking with the doves in hand and the foxes playing around his feet.

+++STIGMATA+++

The day after Q is buried. Bond wakes up to the stigmata on his wrist. 

+++STIGMATA+++

THE END

+The kingdom of god is inside you and all around you. Not in mansions of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood. And I am there. Lift a stone and I am there.


End file.
